Monaca Towa/Image Gallery
|-| Design= =Design Documents= Design Sketches and Artwork Danganronpa Another Episode Design Profile Monaca Towa.png|''Danganronpa Another Episode'' design profile Danganronpa Another Episode CG Designs Monaca Towa.png|''Danganronpa Another Episode'' CG design Danganronpa Another Episode Animated Cut-Scenes Design Profile Monaca Towa.png|''Danganronpa Another Episode'' animated cut-scenes design profile Warriors of Hope Mage Symbol Monaca Towa.png|Warriors of Hope Mage Emblem Danganronpa Another Episode Art Book Scan Monaca Towa Profile.jpg|''Danganronpa Another Episode'' character profile overview Danganronpa 3 - Character Profiles - Monaca Towa (Profile).png|''Danganronpa 3'' Future Arc design profile''Danganronpa 3'' limited edition release booklet Danganronpa 3 - Character Profiles - Monaca Towa (Sketches).png|''Danganronpa 3'' Future Arc design sketches Danganronpa 3 Booklet - Design Sketches - Monaca Towa (Final).png|''Danganronpa 3'' Future Arc early design sketches Early Designs and Concept Art Danganronpa Another Episode Beta Design Monaca Towa.png|''Danganronpa Another Episode'' early design sketches Danganronpa Another Episode Beta Designs Warriors of Hope (1).png|''Danganronpa Another Episode'' Warriors of Hope early design sketches Danganronpa Another Episode Beta Designs Warriors of Hope (2).png|''Danganronpa Another Episode'' Warriors of Hope early design sketches Danganronpa Another Episode Beta Designs Warriors of Hope (3).png|''Danganronpa Another Episode'' Warriors of Hope early design sketches Danganronpa Another Episode Height Chart (2).png|''Danganronpa Another Episode'' height chart Danganronpa Another Episode Art Book Scan Monaca Towa Looking & Fashion.jpg|''Danganronpa Another Episode'' design profile and key characteristics Danganronpa 3 Booklet - Design Sketches - Monaca Towa.png|''Danganronpa 3'' Future Arc early design sketches''Danganronpa 3'' limited edition release booklet Danganronpa 3 - Lerche Twitter Sketches - Future Arc Group 1.jpg|''Danganronpa 3'' sketch of the Future Arc cast'Lerche:' Danganronpa 3: Future Arc group sketch Danganronpa The Stage - Lerche Twitter Sketches - Cast.jpg|''Danganronpa 3: The STAGE'' cast fanart sketch'Lerche:' Danganronpa 3: The STAGE sketch fanart Scrapped Character Concept Art "Second Generation Enoshima" (二代目江ノ島) is a scrapped character featured in the ''Danganronpa Another Episode'' art book. In the art book is explained that she was originally planned to be a real character, as opposed to being Monaca’s final "goal". The first design is described in the book as being a black woman, but otherwise being almost identical to Junko in terms her outfit, personality, and high-school age.Translation Credit: @taichinchin on Tumblr The second design is described as a very young girl who was eventually to take over the Warriors of Hope. She is described as somewhat crazy, and always searching for despair.Translation Credit: @taichinchin on Tumblr Danganronpa Another Episode Beta Design Junko Enoshima's Successor (Scrapped) (1).png|''Danganronpa Another Episode'' "Second Generation Enoshima" scrapped design sketches Danganronpa Another Episode Beta Design Junko Enoshima's Successor (Scrapped) (2).png|''Danganronpa Another Episode'' "Second Generation Enoshima" scrapped design sketches |-| DRAE= ''Danganronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls Prologue It;s gonna be boig.png|Monaca saying that the survivors should be prepared. Bandicam 2014-09-12 20-58-20-128.jpg|The Warriors of Hope in their secret base. The warriors of Hope.jpg|Komaru Naegi meeting the Warriors of Hope. Monaka smiling adorable.png|Monaca smiling. Homeschool period.png|Monaca talking with her fellow students during Homeroom period. Chapter 2 MageMonaca.jpg|The art display of Monaca as the Mage. MageMonacafight.jpg|Mage Monaca fighting. NagisaMonaca.jpg|Mage Monaca and Sage Nagisa. SnowWhite1.jpg|The art display of Monaca as Snow White. SnowWhite2.jpg|Monaca eating the poisoned apple. SnowWhite3.jpg|Monaca lying inside the glass coffin. Chapter 3 Tumblr nb7molFFdy1r2en1ko5 1280.png|Monaca, Nagisa Shingetsu and Kotoko Utsugi reacting to Kurokuma's entrance. Chapter 4 oh.png |Monaca kissing Nagisa to enforce her authority. WHAT THE LIVING FUCK.png |Nagisa in shock by the implied sexual assault. JunkoAndMonaka.png|Junko Enoshima with Monaca. The Warriors of Hope in detention.png|Monaca and the rest of the Warriors back in elementary school. The Warriors of Hope about to commit suicide.jpg|Monaca and the others about to commit group suicide. Junko Enoshima stopping the Warriors of Hope from dying.jpg|Junko Enoshima stops Monaca and the others from committing suicide. The Warriors of Hope being abducted.jpg|Junko abducting Monaca and the others. The Warriors of Hope's first act of justice.jpg|Monaca watching Masaru and Jataro Kemuri kill an adult for the first time to spread despair. Monaca Towa becoming everyone's hope.jpg|Monaca blinding the others with her kindness. Monaca Towa becoming just like Junko.jpg|Monaca smiling at the Warriors of Hope. Chapter 5 AWpTs7e.jpg|Monaca's Dorm Room. Defying my rule daddy.png|Monaca blackmailing her father. MONAKA GIGGLE.png|Monaca laughing at Komaru and Toko Fukawa's shock. SAOLOR SCOUT MONAKA.png|Monaca before jumping into her and Kurokuma's robot. MANAKA BOT GO.png|Kurokuma and Monaca's robot up close. MONAKA AND KUROKUMAS MACHGYUVER BOT.png|Kurokuma and Monaca's robot: MageRobot Black Suspirian. Monaka watcvhing those silly adults fight.png|Monaca watching her brother and Toko fight. Monaka blackkmialing Toko.png|Monaca holding the key to Byakuya Togami's cell. Monaka's last smile.png|Monaca smiling before the pieces of rubble fall on her. Monaka trapped under rubbe.png|Monaca struggling to try and escape from the rubble. Epilogue 1411770586392.png|Servant rescuing Monaca. Lets walk alone.png|Servant carrying Monaca away from the ruins. Monako.jpg|Monaca becoming the second Junko Enoshima. Special Hidden WOH The Mage figure.png|Monaca's Hidden Warrior Figure. Other Content Danganronpa Another Episode - Profile - Monaca.png|Menu Profile |-| Other Games= =In Other Games= Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony Chapter 6 Danganronpa V3 CG - Previous Killing Games Flashbacks (15).png|Previous Killing Games Flashback |-| DR3= =Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak High School'' - Future Arc= Episode 04 Danganronpa 3 - Future Arc (Episode 04) - Miaya vs Juzo Fight (88).png Danganronpa 3 - Future Arc (Episode 04) - Miaya vs Juzo Fight (89).png Danganronpa 3 - Future Arc (Episode 04) - Miaya vs Juzo Fight (90).png Danganronpa 3 - Future Arc (Episode 04) - Miaya vs Juzo Fight (91).png Episode 07 Monaca as the Mastermind ?.jpg|Monaca rallied her Monokuma forces. Monaka's game girl.jpg|Monaca's nantendo. Monaka's private room.jpg|Monaca's private room. Monaca in a Monokuma Hoodie.jpg|Monaca playing games inside her private room. Syo threatened Monaka.jpg|Monaca questioned by Genocide Jack about the truth behind the Final Killing Game. Monaka's prophecy.jpg|Monaca informed Komaru and Jack that a survivor of Killing School Life will die because of Makoto Naegi. Monaka's bye.jpg|Monaca bids her farewell to Komaru and Genocide Jack. Monaca in a Monokuma Hoodie (1).jpg|Monaca choosing to not side with neither hope or despair. Monaka NEET.jpg|Monaca eventually stops thinking. Episode 12 Monaka brainwashed.png|Monaca succumbing to the effects of Ryota Mitarai's brainwashing video. |-| DR2.5= =''Super Danganronpa 2.5''= Danganronpa 2.5 - (OVA) Kazuichi's date with Sonia (25).png |-| Books= =Manga Volume Covers= Manga Cover - Zettai Zetsubō Shōjo Danganronpa Another Episode Comic Anthology Volume 1 (Front) (Japanese).jpg|Front cover for Danganronpa Another Episode Comic Anthology (Volume 1; Japanese) Manga Cover - Zettai Zetsubō Shōjo Danganronpa Another Episode Comic Anthology Volume 2 (Front) (Japanese).jpg|Front cover for Danganronpa Another Episode Comic Anthology (Volume 2; Japanese) Manga Cover - Zettai Zetsubō Shōjo Danganronpa Another Episode Comic Anthology Volume 2 (Back) (Japanese).jpg|Back cover for Danganronpa Another Episode Comic Anthology (Volume 2; Japanese) Manga Cover - Zettai Zetsubō Shōjo Danganronpa Another Episode - Genocider Mode Volume 1 (Front) (Japanese).png|Front cover for Danganronpa Another Episode Genocider Mode (Volume 1; Japanese) =Manga Illustrations= Manga Illustration - Zettai Zetsubō Shōjo Danganronpa Another Episode Comic Anthology (4).png|Illustration'Scan Credit:' [http://manlyronpa.tumblr.com/post/152269367262/special-illustrations-from-danganronpa-another @manlyronpa on Tumblr] (Danganronpa Another Episode Comic Anthology Volume 1 Illustration) (Danganronpa Another Episode Comic Anthology) Manga Illustration - Zettai Zetsubō Shōjo Danganronpa Another Episode Comic Anthology Volume 2 (2).png|Illustration'Scan Credit:' [http://manlyronpa.tumblr.com/post/151971514632/special-illustrations-from-danganronpa-another @manlyronpa on Tumblr] (Danganronpa Another Episode Comic Anthology Volume 2 Illustration) (Danganronpa Another Episode Comic Anthology Volume 2) Manga Illustration - Danganronpa 3 The End of Kibōgamine Gakuen Comic Anthology (2).png|Illustration'Scan Credit:' [http://manlyronpa.tumblr.com/post/152343690517/special-illustrations-from-the-danganronpa-3 @manlyronpa on Tumblr] (Danganronpa 3: The End of Kibōgamine Gakuen Comic Anthology Volume 1 Illustration) (Danganronpa 3 Comic Anthology) |-| Stage= =''Danganronpa 3: The End of Kibōgamine Gakuen THE STAGE 2018= ''Danganronpa 3: The End of Kibōgamine Gakuen THE STAGE was a live action stage play adaptation of the Future Arc story from the Danganronpa 3 anime series. Monaca was portrayed by actress Miori Ichikawa. Danganronpa 3 The Stage 2018 Poster.jpg|Promotional poster Danganronpa 3 The End of Kibōgamine Gakuen THE STAGE 2018 - Advertisement Poster.jpg|Advertisement poster Danganronpa 3 The End of Kibōgamine Gakuen THE STAGE 2018 - DVD Cover.jpg|Bluray cover Danganronpa 3 The End of Kibōgamine Gakuen THE STAGE 2018 - Post Cards (1).jpg|DVD purchase incentive post card Danganronpa 3 The End of Kibōgamine Gakuen THE STAGE 2018 Miori Ichikawa as Monaca Towa Promo.jpg|Ichikawa as Monaca Danganronpa 3 The End of Kibōgamine Gakuen THE STAGE 2018 - Cast On Stage (7).jpg|Performing on stage Danganronpa 3 The End of Kibōgamine Gakuen THE STAGE 2018 - Cast On Stage (9).jpg|Performing on stage Danganronpa 3 THE STAGE Miori Ichikawa in costume as Monaca (1).jpg|Ichikawa in-costume behind the scenes |-| Promo= =Promotional Artwork= Website Profiles Promo Profiles - Danganronpa Another Episode (Japanese) - Monaca Towa.png|''Danganronpa Another Episode'' Japanese Website Profile'Danganronpa.com/zetsubou:' [http://www.danganronpa.com/zetsubou/ Japanese Danganronpa Another Episode Website] Promo Profiles - Danganronpa Another Episode (English) - Monaca Towa.png|''Danganronpa Another Episode'' English Website Profile'Danganronpa.us:' [http://danganronpa.us/another-episode/ English Danganronpa Another Episode Website] Promo Profiles - Danganronpa 3 Future Arc (Japanese) - Monaca Towa.png|''Danganronpa 3 (Future Arc)'' Japanese Website Profile'NBCUNI.co.jp:' [http://www.nbcuni.co.jp/anime/danganronpa3/ Japanese Danganronpa 3 (Future Arc) Website] Wallpapers Monokuma Factory Wallpapers Set 1C 960 x 854.jpg|AndroidMonokuma Factory Danganronpa Another Episode promotional website (960 x 854) Monokuma Factory Wallpapers Set 1C 720 x 1280.jpg|Android (720 x 1280) Monokuma Factory Wallpapers Set 1C 1440 x 1280.jpg|Android (1440 x 1280) Monokuma Factory Wallpapers Set 1C 640 x 960.jpg|iPhone (640 x 960) Monokuma Factory Wallpapers Set 1C 640 x 1136.jpg|iPhone (640 x 1136) Monokuma Factory Wallpapers Set 5C Monaca Towa 960 x 854.jpg|Android (960 x 854) Monokuma Factory Wallpapers Set 5C Monaca Towa 720 x 1280.jpg|Android (720 x 1280) Monokuma Factory Wallpapers Set 5C Monaca Towa 1440 x 1280.jpg|Android (1440 x 1280) Monokuma Factory Wallpapers Set 5C Monaca Towa 640 x 960.jpg|iPhone (640 x 960) Monokuma Factory Wallpapers Set 5C Monaca Towa 640 x 1136.jpg|iPhone (640 x 1136) Digital MonoMono Machine Danganronpa Another Episode Cast PC wallpaper.jpg|PCWeb MonoMono Machine Danganronpa V3 promotional website Digital MonoMono Machine Danganronpa Another Episode Cast Android wallpaper.jpg|iPhone Digital MonoMono Machine Danganronpa Another Episode Cast iPhone wallpaper.jpg|Android Avatars Monokuma Factory Twitter Icons Monaca.jpg|Twitter Icon (JP) Merchandise D4-Series-Rubberstraps-Monaca-Towa.gif|Strap (D4 Series) Danganronpa Another Episode Merchandise NISA Warriors of Hope Enamel Pins (1).jpg|Enamel Pin (NISA) Danganronpa Another Episode Merchandise NISA Warriors of Hope Enamel Pins (3).jpg|Enamel Pin (NISA) Danganronpa Another Episode Cast Clearfile from Limited Base 2.jpg|Clearfile (Limited Base) Pre-Order Incentives Another Episode Preorder Bonus Bromide Card from rakuten.png|Bromide (rakuten) Another Episode Preorder Bonus Clear File from GEO.png|Clearfile (GEO) Another Episode Preorder Bonus Clear File from sanyodo.png|Clearfile (Sanyodo) Another Episode Preorder Bonus Digital Wallpaper from Joshin.png|Digital Wallpaper (JoshinWeb) Another Episode Preorder Bonus Mousepad from furu1.png|Mousepad (furu1) Another Episode Preorder Bonus Postcard from fammys.png|Postcard (fammys) Other Promotional Collaborations Danganronpa Namjatown Event 2014 - Poster.jpg|Namjatown Event 2014 Poster |-| Scans= =Scans & Other Scans= Calendars Danganronpa 3 Future Arc 2017 Calendar - November and December Page.jpg|Page from the Danganronpa 3: Future Arc 2017 calendar Art Book Material Danganronpa Another Episode Art Book (Front Cover).png|Front cover of Danganronpa Another Episode Official Setting Materials Collection Danganronpa Another Episode Official Setting Materials Collection (Danganronpa Another Episode art book)Scan Source: [https://reiutranslations.wordpress.com/2015/01/22/danganronpa-another-episode-material-book-scans/ @reiutranslations on Wordpress] (Danganronpa Another Episode art book scans) References ru:Галерея:Монака Това es:Galería:Monaca Towa